el misterioso circo oscuro
by kiyoco-chan 4ever
Summary: no tengo idea de que escribir  un circo muy extraño a decidido aparecer en Konoha para poner de cabeza la vida de nuestros ninjas.
1. Chapter 1

hola gente de y los chismosos que entraron a esta pagina y a este fic por azares del destinollevo con esta historia en mi cabeza quiza por un año y hasta hoy me animo en ponerla en fanfiction

espero que les guste

aclaraciones:

cada personaje pertenece a sus creadores con sus exepciones.

entre giones-blabla-: platica

entre comillas "blabla":pensamioentos

entre parentesis:aclaraciones comentarios o interrupciones mias

Capitulo 1: un circo en konoha

Estaba amaneciendo el la aldea de Konoha había niebla y hacia frío todo estaba silencioso parecía que nada interesante iba a pasar ¿o no?

A lo lejos se veía algo acercándose silenciosamente y ya cerca de la puerta se rompe esa calma con el sonido de dos voces cantando armoniosamente sobre una aplanadora que tenia grabado de un lado (rolla - roda)

Toda la gente salió a la calle para ver de donde venía la música,  
>tras de ellos se veis una jaula con dos personas adentro una de cabello azul con mirada triste y una camisa de fuerza azul, el otro con una camisa negra larga el cabello largo plateado con una mirada alegre y distraída y un collar de púas.<br>Después dos gigantes de cuatro metros de alto un hombre y una mujer.  
>Seguidos por unos niños haciendo acrobacias<br>Un chico y una chica con cuchillas en las manos y demás.  
>La gente empezó a salir a las calles a ver el espectáculo.<br>Y en la cima del desfile aparece una chica de unos 16 años con un traje de bolero y short negro de cuello cabello morado con un mechón amarillo adornado con un broche de calavera hablo con una voz muy animada

¡MUCHO GUSTO GENTE DE KONOHA, VENGAN Y VISITEN EL "DARK WOORD CIRCUS"! EL ESPECTACULO MATUTINO ES PARA TODA LA FAMILIA Y EL DE LA NOCHE… ES SOLO PARA LOS VALIENTES-diciendo lo último con voz tenebrosa siguiendo la marcha hasta llegar a una de las áreas de entrenamiento instalándose ahí.

El rumor corrió rápido por Konoha hasta llegar a oídos de la Hokage.

¿Qué hace ese circo en konoha sin mi autorización?- se preguntaba Tsunade- ¡Shizune manda a llamar a algún ambu y tráeme sake¡  
>Tsunade-sama no debería beber tan temprano – dijo Shizune tratando de convencer a la Hokage sin éxito<br>¡No me desobedezcas! , ve a hacer lo que te dije- gritó Tsunade de mal humor.  
>S-si Tsunade-sama-respondió Shizune algo asustada saliendo rápidamente del lugar.<br>Como cinco minutos después llegó el ambu  
>Me mando a llamar Hokage-sama –dijo el ambu inclinándose ante ella<br>Si, ve al circo que se acaba de instalar en Konoha y trae al encargado, tengo que hablar con él.  
>Pero… no creo que sea un peligro, solo es un circo-comento el ambu<br>¡OSAS DESOVEDESERME?¡ VE A TRAERLO DE UNA VEZ!-gritó la Hokage aventando su silla contra el ambu.  
>S si hokage-sama –tartamudeo el aterrado ambu y partió hacia el circo.<p>

Ya en el circo se veía a varias personas "trabajando" por así decirlo en colocar varias lonas pequeñas alrededor de una enorme carpa roja. El ambu se acerco a un chico de cabello azul hielo vestido con una camisa tipo kimono blanca y unos pantalones negros que dormía placidamente recargado en un árbol  
>Disculpa? quiero hablar con el encargado-le dijo el ambu al chico<br>¿Eh? ¿El encargado del circo? ¿Mm? –contesto el chico despertando bastante desorientado-no se donde esta pero se quien te puede ayudar allá dentro de la carpa hay un tipo vestido con una capa tirando cuchillos a un blanco con una chica vestida con mallas violetas y un TOP del mismo color atada al blanco; a él pregúntale-contesto volviendo a dormirse.

El ambu lo miró raro, dio un suspiro y entró a la carpa a buscar a esa persona.  
>Dentro de la carpa había más gente rara pero entre todos alcanzo a ver a las personas que les dijo el chico tal y como se los había descrito el chico.<p>

Disculpa quiero hablar con el encargado del circo-dijo el ambu  
>¿Y a mi que?-contesto de mala manera el encapuchado.<br>Necesito hablar con él, es urgente-dijo el ambu  
>Pues hay varios problemas con su plan<br>¿A si?-contesto el ambu incrédulo- ¿Cuáles?  
>Primero: el encargado del circo no se encarga de los permisos eso lo hace la maestra de ceremonias.- le dijo el encapuchado mientras desataba a su compañera.<br>O era eso-susurro el ambu por lo bajo-pero el chico de allá afuera me dijo que…  
>¿Ese idiota?-interrumpió la chica-no pierde su cabeza porque la trae pegada al cuello- mira la maestra de ceremonia está la cuerda floja atrás de la carpa junto a la jaula ve a buscarla por allá porque aquí interrumpes la practica-terminó de decir la chica<br>Este...si, gracias- dijo extrañado el ambu-"en este lugar todos son raros"

Y al fin atrás de la carpa por la cuerda floja el ambu gritó-¡¿Quién es la maestra de ceremonias?¡  
>So yo ¿quien me busca?-contestó la misma chica que anunció el circo bajando de la cuerda<br>La Hokage quiere hablar con usted- respondió el ambu  
>Mmmmm no lo se no me llevo bien con la autoridad-dijo la chica meditando- pero, todo por en espectáculo, muy bien iré -termino de decir la chica<br>Muy bien acompáñeme-dijo el ambu. Y ambos se marcharon rumbo a la torre de la hokage


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2 la reunión insólita

En la oficina de la Hokage Tsunade estaba revisando el reporte de la última misión el equipo 7

Fue una misión muy sencilla-dijo Naruto-denos una misión más interesante abuela.

Te he dicho que no me digas así!- gritó Tsunade con una venita en su cabeza mientras le daba un tremendo golpe en la cabeza a Naruto dejándole un chichón.

Ninguna Hokage-sama-respondió Kakashi.

Entonces se pueden retirar-les dijo la Hokage.

El equipo 7 estaba a punto de salir cuando la puerta se abre explosivamente y del otro lado se ve a una chica peli morada con la pierna lista para soltar una patada.

Perdone la interrupción Hokage-sama- dijo el ambu tras la chica.

Interrupción mi trasero-contestó la otra, la vieja me mandó a llamar y no tengo su tiempo además de que acabo de perder una apuesta por su culpa- dijo la chica demasiado alegre para las palabras que utilizó.

El equipo 7 se quedo viendo a la chica algo preocupado mientras la Hokage estaba totalmente enojada.

¡No me hables así!-gritó la Hokage soltando un puñetazo hacia la chica la cual lo esquivo.

Y acabo de perder otra apuesta-dijo la chica con un suspiro- pero tenia que apostar a favor de la perdedora legendaria- negó con la cabeza y volvió a mirar a la –Hokage perdón por la rudeza pero me mandaron a un trabajo el cual no debería estar haciendo.

¿Quién eres?- pregunto la Hokage

Usted me mando a llamar- le respondió la chica- la maestra de ceremonias del circo que acaba de hacer una mega entrada- dijo con una enorme sonrisa satisfecha-Cen Wawanakua.

Entonces tu eres la extraña chica que estaba en el desfile-dijo Naruto mirándola fijamente con los ojos entrecerrados.

Naruto se mas educado-le reprendió Sakura- "CHA! Ella es la loca del desfile.

No importa-le dijo Cen- me han dicho peores cosas-puso su dedo un la mejilla mientras pensaba-como maldito adefesio de la naturaleza, o fenómeno morado, jajajajajaja

Porque entraron a Konoha?-preguntó la Hokage

Tenemos unos cuantos asuntos por aquí-le dijo Cen con una sonrisa- también ganaremos unas cuantas monedas y luego a ver por donde seguimos, para serle honesta esta es la entraba más pacifica que hemos tenido en mucho tiempo, y nada se ha roto así que no veo el problema.

En eso se oyen gritos en la calle y todos se asoman por la ventana para ver a un enorme perro plateado corriendo hacia el edificio de la Hokage.

! ! ! Pero que diablos ¡- gritó Naruto.

Pluto!-le llamo la Cen agitando la mano al perro gigante que estaba listo para taclear la torre- alto!

El perro se frenó y se detuvo a pocos centímetros de la torre, su cabeza alcanzaba la ventana de la oficina de la Hokage.

Que buen perrito- le dijo Cen con una mirada cariñosa mientras le acariciaba la cabeza.

Suéltame de una maldita vez-grito un chico de cabello azul hielo a quien el perro traía en la boca, sujetándolo desde el kimono del chico.

Hey Youro!-le llamo Cen-Pluto déjalo aquí!

El perro obedeció y dejo al chico en la ventana de la oficina de la Hokage.

Odio a los perros-se quejo el chico mientras se limpiaba la baba de perro de todo su cuerpo, luego volteó a ver a la Hokage y puso una enorme sonrisa- Cen págame.

Maldita sea- murmuró Cen mientras sacaba un collar con un zafiro en el centro y se lo daba a Youro.

Un placer hacer negocios contigo-le dijo Youro con una enorme sonrisa y voz burlona.

¡¿Qué ERA ESE PERRO?-gritó con fuerza la –Hokage haciendo que todos se taparan los oídos.

Un pero que le compre a un tipo muy raro en una tienda de animales-respondió Cen sobándose su oído-ha estado conmigo mucho tiempo y es totalmente inofensivo, yo lo entrené.

Ósea- continuó el chico peli azul-es un peligro andando. Cen le aplicó una llave al cuello-¿Quién te preguntó?- siguió poniendo fuerza hasta que la cara del chico se hizo azul y el alma se le salía por la boca, entonces Cen lo soltó.

Volviendo al tema-hablo Cen viendo a la Hokage-¿podemos hacer el show o no? Solo queremos ganarnos el alimento si quiere puede ponernos unas niñeras-y volteó a ver al aun presente equipo 7 con una mirada muy perturbadora-como a ellos.

No tengo tiempo para esto-dijo Sasuke fríamente dándole la espalda ala chica.

Uchiha tenia que ser-dijo la chica haciendo que Sasuke volteara-se creen la gran cosa pero son solo son unos conejitos asustados.}

Sasuke le mandó una mirada de muerte a Cen y ella solo le dio una sonrisa burlona- es normal para ellos, los grandes ninjas cuyos ojos han sido la causa de miles de batallas, y como es el "ultimo" Uchiha todo se lo dan en bandeja de plata. Aparte es tan fácil hacerlos enojar, es como si hubieran nacido para que otros los hicieran enojar. Jajá

Sasuke se volteo y le tiro una patada directo a la cara la cual Cen bloqueó con su brazo a la misma velocidad con la que golpeaba la frente de Sasuke.

Ves lo que digo-le dijo Cen-hay cosas que caracterizan a cada clan, con sus respectivas ovejas negras claro, los Uchihas tienen un ego inmenso.

Y tú que-respondió Sasuke-no tienes características.

Pues claro-le dijo con su inquebrantable sonrisa-soy burlona por naturaleza, si veo la oportunidad me burlaré y también suelo pensar con las manos jajajjajajajaja., y bien, aceptas conejito.

Hmp-fue lo que respondió Sasuke.

Pues no me importa si quieren-dijo la Hokage-ustedes serán la escolta de este circo mientras estén en Konoha

Pero-se quejaron los tres genins.

Ningún pero esa es su nueva misión entendido-dijo la Hokage sin dejar lugar a la discusiones-entendido

S si-dijeron los tres ninjas mientras Cen arrastraba a Youro y lo tiraba por la ventana cayendo sobre el lomo del perro gigante que estaba rodeado por mucha gente curiosa

Vamos-les dijo Cen a los genins-les digo que es inofensivo- ella saltó por la ventana cayendo en el lomo del perro seguido por los tres ninjas- bien, vamos a casa Pluto.

El perro empezó a caminar primero pero al primer minuto se echo a correr, causándoles un gran problema a los pasajeros.

Agárrense!-gritó Cen mientras se sujetaba del pelo del perro con n una mano y con la otra tomaba al aun inconsciente Youro del cuello de su camisa.

Entonces el perro se detuvo abruptamente haciendo que todos volaran por los aires y cayeran en el suelo, los ninjas de pie y Cen sentaba sujetando a Youro. Ya habían llegado al circo


End file.
